Life Goes On
by BiddyAuthor
Summary: Sasuke left 6 years ago. Sakura and Naruto were left behind. Watch as Sakura and Naruto move their lifes forward without Sasuke. Together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Hurt. Pain. Tears. Sweat. Love. Kisses. Marriage. Joy. Laughs. Happiness. Life goes on even if you want it to stop all together. Even when you wish you could redo a conversation, or stop someone from leaving. No physical pain could amount to the same as a broken heart. My name is Sakura Haruno, and this is my story on how I found happiness in the person I never thought I would.<p>

I remember it like it was yesterday. Sasuke Uchiha was the subject of every village girls' imagination. Fan girls would swarm him and ask him to if he would marry them or date them. It was pathetic really. But I shouldn't be the one to talk; I was a fan girl too. Accept it went deeper than that, even though Sasuke didn't realize it. I saw the real him, and he opened up to me. It wasn't just infatuation fueling me to want to be with Sasuke, it was real love. But they were right, whoever said love causes the greatest pain and the greatest happiness. And sadly, my case caused me the greatest pain I've ever experienced.

I knew Sasuke would leave, and that I would stop him. I was naive and mistaken. I was weak and stupid to try to stop him. He always set his goals towards revenge. He was too deep when Team 7 was made. I tried hard to change his views about the massacre, but it was always about avenging his clan. Nothing else mattered. That night when I tried to convince him to stay in Konoha by confessing my true feelings, he brushed me off and left me knocked out on a bench all alone. I was never truly the same after that. It wasn't until Naruto left to train with Master Jiraya did I realize how weak and selfish I was. Naruto leaving made me realize what little progress I had made as a ninja. I wanted to be someone. I wanted to be proud of my skills and not be useless in team missions. After Tsunade became Hokage, I jumped on the opportunity to train with someone who treat me as a right pupil, instead of Kakashi-sensei's excuses. It was blatantly obvious he didn't think I was good enough for him to train.

After hard and intense training sessions, I was a new ninja. I was advanced for my age, and almost surpassed Tsunade herself, a close third behind her and Shinzune. And after two years, Naruto came back to the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm not sure how my face looked when I saw Naruto on top of a pole over looking Konoha. But I felt, at ease, almost as if a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. Naruto was my rock, keeping me stable from the heartache Sasuke caused. When I saw Naruto for the first time after two years, I was amazed by how grown up he had become. Well, he still had his childish ways, but he seemed to have matured into a teenager. I didn't realize it back then, but my heart sped a beat when I saw him again.

My life got even better once Naruto came back. I was content and happy with my life. it seemed as if nothing to destroy my joy. But of course, I was wrong. Tsunade sent the remains of Team 7, along with Sai, to Orochimaru's base to retrieve Sasuke and bring him back. Once I saw Sasuke, I didn't feel love or compassion I once held for him. All I felt was one thing. Hate. He was the one that caused my life to become a living hell. He caused me so much pain that I will never fully heal. When he attacked me with a killing intent, I didn't bat an eye when I ran back at him. If Yamato didn't pull me out of the way I would have probably died. But I would have died trying to protect my loved ones, and I would have died in peace knowing that.

Naruto never lost hope to bring Sasuke back. I remember when we first made the promise to bring him back, no matter what. Naruto was hospitalized after our encounter with Sasuke. I was the one who personally healed him. I wanted to, but I wasn't like I had a choice. Naruto refused to let another medic-nin near him. We stopped talking about bringing Sasuke back after that. We focused on training and went on missions together. We talked to our friends and slowly, our lives weren't just about retrieving Sasuke. Our lives were our own.

Naruto and I became even closer as years went by. We would always go to eat ramen, and I didn't complain about it once. We would go to small parties together as friends, even though everyone believed we were a couple. But we didn't think about at that time. It was unspoken. We were friends; leave everything else for other people to conclude themselves. I think our relationship changed officially four years after Sasuke left. We were walking back from eating dinner, and Naruto too my hand. It wasn't unusual, he would always hold my hand as a sign of comfort and friendship. I wasn't even surprised when he tentatively pressed his lips to my own once we reached my front steps. What surprised me was the surge of feelings I felt. I was hot, and electricity flowed between us. My heart beat sped up, and I moaned from his touch. That's when we knew; we couldn't just be friends anymore.

Dating Naruto is the one thing in my life I would have never regretted for my life. He was amazing, and knew me inside out. We fit perfectly together, and I knew it was meant to be that way. There were a few obstacles along the way. Hinata was heartbroken and didn't talk to me for weeks. But she eventually found love with Kiba. Things were turning out well in our lives were once. And the obstacles we faced were overcome. The best night of my life was when Naruto asked me the big question. He was nervous that night, but I couldn't understand why. Ion and the girls dressed me up, with makeup and everything, and Naruto took me to where Team 7 first practiced. There were so many good memories that weren't just about the old days with the completed team, but romantic ones. Our first official date, the first time we made love after a picnic, when he announced to all of Konoha we were an item.

We sat together, enjoying each other's warmth and company and Naruto turned to look at me and asked me if this was real and that he never wanted it to end. I replied that it was real, and that it was forever. That was all he needed to hear. He turned his whole body to face me and kneeled. He pulled out a box from his pocket and said that I was his first and only love, and that will never change until he dies. He said that we were meant to be together, and that he hoped our lives, no matter how messed up they were, would bring us even more happiness in the long run. Then, he asked me to marry him. Marry me Sakura-chan. Be my wife.

I said yes. I mean, what else would I have said? I loved him; he was my true soul mate. Sasuke was never in the picture once he left. He said Naruto and I would walk down our own path, as would he. And he was right, only Naruto and I would walk our paths together, while Sasuke readily consumed revenge and hate.

But Sasuke wasn't in the picture anymore, and I think it was for the best.

Three months into our engagement, Tsunade came with great news. She requested Naruto and I to her office, and we quickly walked there, eager as to what news she had. Once we walked through the door, I saw her bittersweet face. I didn't know whether to put up my guard, so I settled for taking Naruto's hand in my own. He glanced at me and smiled. He then coverted his attention to his "Baa-chan."

He asked her what was wrong and her face turned serious. She said, I know this may come as a shock to you, but it is time for me to step down as Hokage. Both of our eyes were on Naruto as his own widened. Hokage? Is it time already? Naruto asked, deep in though. Time has gotten away from me! When do I start! He asked, bouncing in anticipation now.

Tsunade shook her head and gave a small grin. Soon Naruto, have some patience. But, she trailed as a crease became visible in her forehead, there is bad news. Which is? I asked, patience running thin. She signed and laced her fingers together. It's about… Sasuke.

Sasuke. I had not heard or muttered that name in so long. I immediately tensed at the name, as if it were taboo. Although, it could be considered a taboo for the shattered remains of the original Team 7. Naruto's hands clenched into a fist, a sign of sorrow and regret for his lost friend.

What about Sasuke? I asked, my voice a soft whisper. He…. He is trying to come into the village. He has been peaceful, not harming out ninja, and he requested to meet with both of you.

My eyes closed as tears glistened in my eyes. I refused to let them fall. Naruto was my only love, but the betrayal of Sasuke still burned me. Tsunade continued, this is a mission exclusively for you two. You need to confront him, obtain information as to why he wants to come to the village and to see you. If he deems himself as a threat, annihilate him. This is a last reunion for you. I trust you two will not let your past get in the way and do what is right. This is closure. You are to leave immediately. Dissmissed.

And with that note, we both disappeared and ran to the gates.

We both stopped at the gates and looked at eachother. We could see out emotions reflected off of our eyes. Pain, sorrow, regret, hate, pity. But no love. We lost the ability to love him once he had tried to kill us multiple times. I pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss, the last one we would share for a while. One that wasn't filled with need; something to stop the pain of our mission. I pulled away and said the three words Sasuke would never be able to say:

I love you.

We left the gates and ran through the trees. We swiftly and silently moved from branch to branch, searching for a chakra signature. After a few minutes, I sensed one of monster strength. I nodded to Naruto and we zoomed towards it. Together we jumped from the trees and into a clearing. I looked up and saw the face of the man that had caused us so much pain.

Sasuke.

I couldn't speak. But Naruto did for me:

Sasuke! Why are you trying to hurt the Leaf Village? Haven't you done enough already? We've left you alone for years! Surely you could have found something else to do for your enjoyment besides our pain?

Naruto's fists were clenched at his sides, his eyes burning with questions. I put my hand on his arm, and he instantly relaxed by my touch. He calmed down, but still icily glared at our past teammate.

Naruto. Sa-ku-ra. Sasuke said, annunciating my name with those three syllables that used to make me swoon. But not anymore.

Sasuke. I said. I noticed his eyebrow rose at the absence of "kun." He had lost that privilege a long time ago. I continued: Leave. You have no use of being here anymore. We have moved on from you. Haven't you noticed the absence of us? All those failed attempts finally talked some sense into us. Isn't that what you wanted? To break all bonds with those in the Leaf? You achieved it. You killed you brother and you still aren't happy, are you? You should have listened to me when I said revenge won't cause you happiness. But it's way too late isn't it? The damage is done. Now go away. Naruto-**kun **and I have moved on.

I said rather harshly, but all three of us needed to hear it. I even added the "kun" to Naruto's name to show Sasuke just how much we have moved on. I moved my left hand, which still held our engagement ring, and made sure Sasuke saw it.

Once he did, his eyes widened slightly. The only response I had gotten besides is usual, blank and expressionless façade.

I continued, grabbing Naruto's hand. So, it's time for you to move on too. Never come back here. It stopped being your home years ago when you betrayed us. We moved on and took you out of the picture completely. Now it's time for you to take us out of your thoughts.

Naruto, who had been silent since his outburst, pulled me towards the edge of the clearing. Before he jumped onto a branch with me in tow, he said to Sasuke: You are no longer a brother of mine. You are no longer a friend. You are no longer family. You are not an acquaintance. You are **nothing** to me now.

As he said his last words, I joined in: Uchiha, you are no longer a friend to me. You are no longer family, or a teammate. You are not a lover, or a crush. You are a mere memory I do not wish to remember. And from this moment on, you will no longer exist in our minds. How does it feel to lose the only one's that cared for you that are still alive? I know your brother was forced to kill, and that he loved you. But you wouldn't know that, would you? Your brother-

I didn't get to finish. Sasuke had moved from his spot to in front of my face, sharigan activated. I effortlessly dodged his attacks without giving eye contact. Naruto followed my actions and remained unscathed.

Do not talk about my brother. Sasuke hissed, glaring at me.

I didn't even flinch. I continued: Your brother probably was caused the most pain out of your whole family. But you didn't think of that, did you?

I paused and thrust my fist forward. I connected to its target and Sasuke was forced backwards, his nose bleeding profusely.

Sasuke, I said turning towards his body which had landed on the ground after breaking multiple trees, you are **worthless**. You are **pathetic**. You are…**the person that doesn't deserve love.** You always said you could not love anyone. It's because you don't **deserve to love. **Me and Naruto, we **deserve to love**. That's why we have each other, and are getting married. Good bye Sasuke. Think about that.

After having said everything on my mind, Naruto followed me as I started back to the village. I looked back to say one last witty response to Sasuke, which was out of spite: I hope I don't see you at the **wedding.**

With that last word in his mind, I turned back to the path in front of me.

True to my own words to him, Sasuke did not attend the wedding. Not that he would have been allowed anyway. Naruto and I were the happiest people on the planet. We were so filled with bliss, we were practically on Cloud 9. Sasuke was forever forgotten from our minds.

Naruto became Hokage right after our honeymoon, which was even more amazing than we had thought of.

I never told Naruto this, but on our wedding day, I thought I saw a flash of red in the shadows, watching us the whole day. It was mostly likely Uchiha, but I didn't care. He now knew we truly had moved on from him. Now he truly knows the meaning of how life goes on.


End file.
